


Not as bad as everyone thinks

by Remus_love24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_love24/pseuds/Remus_love24
Summary: Fanfiction/ marauders areamostly about regulus Black and how he has to deal with all those thingsPOV  Amelia Lupin
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Regulus Black/Amelia Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Not as bad as everyone thinks

As Iˋm running through the barrier, i feel the atmosphere change. Platform 9 3/4 is much louder than Kings Cross and there are more people. In front of me is the red train that brings me to hogwarts and all around are families saying goodbye to eachother.I look around more interested than last year, after all itˋs my first time taking the train to my new school and every kid walking by could be in my new house.

" Itˋs cool, isnˋt it", my brother says, while looking around for his friends.I nod, Iˋm too nervous to say anything. Although I was looking forward to going to hogwarts I´m scared.What if Iˋm really bad at school or even worse what if no one likes me and i donˋt find any friends.

"I think you should go on the train now", my mum said while pulling me into a thight hug." I hope youˋll have a good time"  
"Weˋll see you at christmas, mum" remus called, pulling me on the train. I follow him further back passing compartment after compartment with happy students in them. As he sees the one with three boys sitting in it, he starts smiling and quickly opens the door to greet his best friends.I hesitate for a moment, I´m not sure if my brother wants me to be in a compartment with him and his friends but i guess heˋll understand it because my other options would either be to sit alone in one or with people iˋve never seen before and I wonˋt do any of them. So I go in there and sit down across from my brother and next to a guy with mousy brown hair.

"Guys this is Amelia, my sister"  
"Hey, nice to meet you", that must be james I think as i look at the boy with the glasses and the other to who nod in agreement have to be Sirius and Peter. Remus had told me much about his new friends and how cool they are. I even doubted they are real people, as much great he said about them but i have to admit that they seem really nice.

As the train left the station and started driving past hills and lakes, it became more chaotic in the compartment. While sirius and James talked about quidditch, and how they wanted to join the gryffendor quidditchteam this year. Remus, Peter and I played a game of exploding snap, which explod at the moment peter gets distracted by the food trolly.

"Finally, i thought she had forgotten us", he says relieved. Before ordering chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and much more. After all of us had ordered something, we have a huge pile of food lying on an empty seat. I take a chocolate frog and look happily out of the window. If the rest of the time at hogwarts is like this, it would be great, but i cant hang out with my brother and his friends all the time, i need and i want to have my own friends. Although i dont think remus woud mind it, we get along pretty well most of the time and like being around eachother. And it could be that we are in diffrent houses,i mean heˋs in gryffendor but what if i get into slytherin will he hate me then, i hope not, i mean i dont really care what house i get sorted in, but if it would change the relationship to remus, i wouldnˋt know what to do.

Iˋm torn from my thoughts as the door is thrown open.  
"Here are you", a boy asks, i turn my head and the boy standing there looks just like Sirius, a little smaller maybe and his eyes don´t look as friendly, but apart from that they could be twins.  
"What do you want, Regulus"  
"You know. Mum said you shouldn´t be with those kind of people"  
"So what youˋre here to ask me to come with you to get away from my friends just because our mother wants to."  
Sirius voice got louder, the whole atmosphere got angrier, i look unsure around, my brother and peter just look at the two boys expectant to what will happen next and as i meet james eyes, he raises his eyebrows, i dont know what this gesture means and so i look back at the event happening in front of me.  
"No, i know you wouldnˋt want to come with me, but mum told me to write her everything you do, so just donˋt give me a reason to and everything will be fine"  
"Hmpf" 

And after that the boy left. As heˋs out of reach all eyes lie on sirius.  
" What was that?", james asked.  
"Nothing, just my brother, telling me to not do anything stupid".  
He doesn´t wants to talk about it, i thought and the other possibly have to, because noone says anything about it.   
"I hope this year wonˋt be that hard", james says, breaking the awkward silence.   
With that the boys start talking about how there second year will be, wondering if they have to do more homework, comlaining over their hated subject and much more. Peter even wanted to start planning a new prank, but the others say it is to early. Although i think they just donˋt want to talk about it infront of me.

The sky slowly turns into a beautiful red and i start getting hungry again, i hope the feast really is as good as everyone says. After another half an hour the train gets slower and finally stops. I´m so nervous by now, i hope the train would just continue driving so that i wouldnˋt have to go out there and face all those new things. Unfortunately none of this happens, so i just slowly make my way out of the train and onto a platform with many students walking in every direction.   
"Hey, good luck and see you later", remus said to me before leaving with his three friends. So what should i do now, do i have to find the way on my own or...  
"First years come here, all first years to me", a deep voice called. I follow the direction of the voice and as i see the person it belongs to I´m a bit intimitated, because the man standing in front of me is twice as tall as every other man i have ever seen. he has a long, bushy beard in the same colour of his wild hair, but he has friendly eyes. I slowly walk to the group of kids standing next to him and am relieved to not be alone with my fear, because most of them just look as nervous and scared as i am feeling right now. 

"So now all of you are here we can go to the boats, just follow me. Oh and my name is Hagrid."  
We followed this gigantic man a small path, to a black glittering lake, with small boats on the bank.  
"OK, so always three of you in one boat", hagrid says while taking one all for himself.  
I climb in the one in front of me, with a blond girl and a light brown haired boy sitting in. As all of us are in the boats they start to move and sail gracefully over the lake.  
"Itˋs really good it doesnˋt rain or storm, so we wonˋt get wet exceot someone falls in the lake but i dont think this will happen", the girl next to me says.   
"Yeah, that would be horrible", i respond.  
"Iˋm Julia Bones by the way"  
"Amelia Lupin, nice to meet you"  
"Yeah, too. Omg i canˋt believe it weˋre going to Hogwarts, I always imagined it and now Iˋm here"  
"Yes, i mean my broher told me much about it, but itˋs so diffrent being here than just to hear about it."

Julia is really nice, we talk about how we imagined hogwarts and what we want to do first there. And then there it was, hogwarts, even though i had seen pictures, to see it with your own eyes is much more impressive. The castle was so beautiful with itˋs many towers and all the windows were brightly lit, it just looks so fantastic that for a moment i thought i dream, but it was real. As we arrive on the other side, me and julia walk up to the castle together, we are so amazed we couldn´t even talk, we just grin at eachother and look up at this beautiful building weˋre walking to. 

We pass the entrance and find ourselves in front of the doors of the great hall. Now that all the first years are in the castle a woman approaches us, she has brown hair, glasses and a very severe look. She clears her throat and all of the students fell silent immediately, I think they all are as scared of her as I am. Altough she doesnˋt look like a mean person she just has this aura that makes you know to not get on her bad side.   
"Hello first years, Iˋm Professor McGonagall we will be ready for you in a moment so just wait here for another minute. I´ll come back then and the sorting will begin", with that she leaves.

"What house do you think you´ll get?", I ask julia.  
"I guess Hufflepuff, my whole familiy was there and i think it wouldnˋt be that bad and you?"  
"I donˋt really care. My broher is in Gryffendor and my dad was in Ravenclaw, so it could be one of them i guess."  
"Ok, you can come in now", Professor McGonagall says, while opening the door for us.  
As i walk in the great hall, i can feel the eyes of all the other students watching us. There in the front of the table on the right is my brother with his friends. As i catch his eyes, he smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. This lifts my nervousness a bit. I look to the front at the teachers table, where a Chair is placed, with a very old looking hat on it.


End file.
